


Talk To Me

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, phone sex operator, role play, sexworker! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion's first call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about a sexworker!Optimus AU for a while and then got several prompts through tumblr (mostly anonymous, but also from dracoqueen22) that I cleaned up and tied together. Vignette format (each in increments of 100 words, so double, triple, etc drabbles). Bolts is a fake name to a canon character that will be revealed far, *far* off in the future

****anonymous asked: I'd love to see your take on a sex worker AU. Porn stars, prostitutes, phone sex operators, anything similar. There's a distinct lack of sex worker AUs in this fandom, and I always love seeing different writers' takes on it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “Hello, there. Thank you for calling Frisky Friends. How are you doing this evening?” 

     “…wow. Your voice is so rich and, and… _deep_ ,” the mech on the other end of the line remarked after a moment of stunned silence. “It’s like you’re purring in my audial. Is that your natural timbre? Or do you alter it somehow?”

     Well. Not the reaction Orion had expected for his very first call. But he supposed it was better than a sleazy comeback. And he _did_ have an unusually deep voice; more than one mecha had commented upon it in the past.

     Perhaps that was why he had been hired so quickly.

     Orion shook his head, focusing back onto his client instead of pondering the hiring practices of the company he worked for.

     “No, my voice is completely natural. I’m glad it pleases you. What can I do for you?”

     The caller let out a shaky ventilation. “To be honest, you could read the contact directory if you wanted. Just… keep  _talking_.”

     “Just the directory?” Orion asked doubtfully. “You do realize you’re paying by the minute?”

     “Well worth it, my friend. It’s not what you’re saying, just that it’s _you_ who is speaking it.” 


End file.
